sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dita Galindo
|last seen = |appearances = 15 episodes (see below) |portrayed by = Ada Maris }}Dita Galindo was the mother of Miguel Galindo on Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actress Ada Maris, Dita makes her debut in the series' second episode, , in the series' first season. Biography Background Dita was married to Jose Galindo, but his involvement with the business left her stranged, and hurt. She got to know Ignacio Cortina a Policia Federal on Galindo's payroll with whom she had an affair which would eventually leave her pregnant with their son, Miguel Galindo. Eventually Ignacio met Isabel, a fell in love with her and the two fled. Dita felt hurt and betrayed by this and stuck with Jose until his death. Eventually when the Galindo Cartel moved into Santo Padre, Dita would come to find Ignacio and Isabel's new home now under the names of Felipe Reyes and Marisol Reyes. Still hurt by Felipe leaving her, she would hire a hitman, Happy Lowman to execute both of them as revenge. Unfortunately, Happy succeeded in killing Marisol but failed to do the same to Felipe. Dita wears wigs to cover up large burn scars on her back and head. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 "Kukulkan" Emily through EZ's information, would come to find the checks signed by Dita that match those paid to Happy, learning of Dita's hired hit. She meets Felipe at the clinic and tells him she is remorseful for some of her actions, and how she felt loved and betrayed by Felipe. He sympathizes with her and vows to keep the truth of their parentage to Miguel a secret. When Emily picks Dita up, the former subtly hints the latter about the history she came to learn. Dita merely replied that all answers from a decade ago is "dead and buried".= "Hunahpu" Dita finally confesses to Felipe that she put that hit out on him and Marisol all those years ago. It was a combination of jealousy and fear that led her to do it: She was jealous of how much Felipe loved Marisol (aka Isabel), and she was worried that Felipe would 1) spill the beans to Marisol about his affair, or 2) try to forge a connection with his son, Miguel. It wasn’t until much later that Dita realized her mistake, and now she wants to pay for her sins; more specifically, she wants Felipe to kill her, since that fire didn’t quite get the job done when she tried to end her own life. Later, though, Dita has a change of heart. She still wants to die, but she doesn’t think Felipe can be the one to do it; after all, he’s not Ignacio Cortina anymore. To that end, she enlists EZ and Angel for the task, and EZ agrees to finish the job, since he was the one who pulled at the thread of his mother’s death in the first place. With tears in his eyes, he chokes Dita until she dies, then he and Angel burn her body in the desert while Felipe drives away. Meanwhile, Dita had already taken measures to make her death look like a suicide, including a letter she wrote to Miguel and Emily before she left. They find her note later that evening and drive to the site of her death, where they discover her charred corpse. Miguel and Emily are distraught… but Alvarez suspects something is up, given the tire marks that he finds in the ground nearby. Category:Characters Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased